


Mean

by sluthyuck



Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bully Mark Lee (NCT), Chikan, Choking, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Locker Room, M/M, Mean Mark Lee (NCT), Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omegas with pussies, Public Humiliation, Throat Fucking, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Vaginal Fingering, Yandereish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Day 23: ChikanDonghyuck doesn’t like getting on the train during rush hour. It’s always too full and claustrophobic. He especially hates rush hour because there are always perverts slipping their grimy hands somewhere on his body. He gazes at the window in front of him dazedly—too busy daydreaming. He doesn’t notice the broad chest pressing against his back or the familiar scent wafting against his nose. It isn’t until he snaps out of his daze that he realizes a hand is squeezing his waist.“Hey, sweetheart,” A deep voice whispers against his ear.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951240
Comments: 17
Kudos: 465





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly did not fulfill every kinktober day LMAO University kicked my ass the whole month of October and I didn't exactly plan it out. If you follow me on Twitter, you'd know I'd write each fic the same day of each kink. However, I couldn't just ignore this day because it's CHIKAN!! Hot, smutty train sex :D It's one of my favorites that I've had the pleasure of writing. The dynamic was inspired/based on a prompt I received on CuriousCat by my lovely buttfluff anon!! 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> UPDATE: A part 2 was commissioned for this a while back and it’s still in the process of being written. I’m deciding whether to rewrite it since I’m not entirely happy with it... (I have not been able to contact the person that commissioned me to apologize personally for the delay.) Unfortunately, my current mental state hasn’t been helping with the writing process either. If you follow me on Twitter, I’m sure you’ve seen my tweets mentioning a few traumatic events that take place during this month. Also, since my semester started, I’m a little frazzled. 
> 
> It pains me making my readers wait longer but I do not want to rush a fic. Please bare with me. I apologize for the long wait. I genuinely feel terrible making you (especially the commissioner :c) wait longer.

While mumbling a soft ‘excuse me,’ Donghyuck squeezes through the large crowd inside of the train. He apologizes every once to strangers for bumping into them and bows his head to greet a few of his classmates. They greet him happily and ask him if he’d like to join them at the karaoke place, he declines. He wants to get home as fast as possible. 

He doesn’t like getting on the train during rush hour. It’s always too full and claustrophobic. He especially hates rush hour because there are always perverts slipping their grimy hands somewhere on his body. He would’ve gone to the early train if a mean alpha wasn’t harassing him .

He eventually finds himself standing in a corner with a few betas surrounding him. He gazes at the window in front of him dazedly—too busy daydreaming. He doesn’t notice the broad chest pressing against his back or the familiar scent wafting against his nose. It isn’t until he snaps out of his daze that he realizes a hand is squeezing his waist. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” A deep voice whispers against his ear. “Been looking everywhere for you. Did you think you could run from me?” 

Donghyuck tilts his head back and looks up to find dark, obsidian eyes gazing at him seductively. The tufts of black strands mares the handsome and familiar face. The omega nervously swallows thickly, and his cheeks flush red as he tries to place a pretty smile on his lips. He shakes his head, and he grips his skirt tightly as the alpha presses his body closer to him. He crowds him closer into the corner with his body obstructing everyone’s view. 

“I- I’m sorry, Mark.” Donghyuck whimpers pathetically. “I-I wasn’t trying to run from you! It’s just… My brother is waiting for me, a-and he wanted me to come home quickly.” 

Mark hums and slides his hand underneath the younger’s shirt to grope his soft tits. Donghyuck squeaks like a panicked mouse, and he anxiously looks around to see if anyone sees the embarrassing display. No one has noticed Mark playing with his tits or has heard his moans. He bites his lip to stifle a loud moan, and he keeps still as the alpha flicks and pinches his nipples. 

“Is that so?” Mark says. “I hope you know I’m a little upset,  _ angry  _ that you left without giving me a kiss.”

Donghyuck hurriedly nods his head in understanding as tears well up in his eyes. It shouldn’t feel so good being touched by an alpha like Mark, who is mean and a pervert. Always sliding his hands in his panties to finger him in the middle of their school’s hallways. Fanning his skirt in class when their teacher isn’t looking. Sometimes he cages him against the lockers with his hand sliding under his skirt and pulls his panties up into a tight wedgy. 

And each time, it makes his pussy achy and sopping wet. Mark knows that his pretty omega gets off from being bullied by him. The strong, addicting scent of peaches always gets stronger whenever he’s near Donghyuck. The sweet pheromones is so intoxicating and distracting that it makes him hard. It irritates him and he can’t help but take it out on the younger for being a distracting little thing. 

What pisses him off even more is having to jack off before practice. It’s pathetic to be an alpha and having to jack himself off. There’s a reason why omegas  _ exist.  _ His mind is always flooded with constant images of Donghyuck sobbing so prettily and his cheeks flushed red. His plump thighs spread wide open with his cunt split apart by his fat cock. He’s always stuttering his name so innocently and his high pitched moans are simply music to his ears. 

A disgusting _ slut  _ is what Donghyuck is. He isn’t pure like how his father and brother think of him. Only Mark knows how much of a slut he is. He’s seen how wet Donghyuck gets from his thighs being felt up. Every night, Donghyuck finds himself feeling guilty for stuffing his fingers in his desperate, wet cunny at the thought of the mean alpha. Disgusted with himself for imagining that his fingers inside of him were instead Mark’s. Sometimes, when he’s being especially  _ sinful _ he thinks of Mark’s cock pistoning inside his pussy and his deep voice calling him a  _ slut. _

Maybe all the mean things Mark tells him are  _ very _ true. He isn’t wrong about him being slut because it’s true! 

“I-I really wasn’t trying to run from you, promise.” Donghyuck sniffles. “Please don’t be mean to me…”

“Mean to you? Do you think this is me being mean to you?” Mark’s tone drops to seriousness. 

He nips his earlobe and gently laps his neck with his tongue. His hands are still cupping and playing with his sensitive tits, rolling the hard buds between his fingers. He smirks at every squeak and whimpers that leave his omega’s lips. Bored, he removes one of his hands from under his shirt and decides to slide his hand beneath his cute pleated skirt. Donghyuck whines loudly and squirms against Mark’s body, ass brushing against his crotch unintentionally. 

_ So, so mean!  _ Donghyuck whimpers internally. 

“If anything, I think I’m being  _ nice.  _ Look at you, you’re getting off to this like some desperate slut.” Mark narrows his eyes. “Doesn’t that make me nice, Donghyuck? You’re enjoying yourself aren’t you?”

Donghyuck squeezes his thighs tighter around the soft hand to prevent it from slipping inside his panties. But of course, it did nothing when Mark pushes them apart and ends up shoving his hand beneath the band of his panties. His left-hand snakes away from underneath his shirt to yank his hair back. He smirks against Donghyuck’s temple as he yelps in pain. 

“ _ Answer me,”  _ Mark growls. 

His fingers begin to caress and play with his slick folds. The omega whines and tears slide down his flushed cheeks when Mark’s fingers begin to thumb his clit. 

“Y-Yes! You’re being nice,” Donghyuck cries. “And I like it when you touch me!”

Mark turns him around to force him to face him and he shoves him against the wall of the corner. He has his arm above him but his fingers are still inside his panties, spreading his wet folds apart. Donghyuck grips onto the sleeve of Mark’s black letterman jacket that has his name on the right written in cursive. 

Mark leans his head down to press his lips against the omega’s soft ones. Donghyuck doesn’t want to kiss him in a train! It’s his  _ first  _ kiss and it should be  _ special.  _ But it’s Mark and Donghyuck’s sure he doesn’t understand how to ask an omega out. Or understand how special a first kiss is. He’s an alpha and alphas are clueless about omegas. He’s also scary and mean so a lot of omegas don’t want to be near him. Not when he calls them  _ annoying bitches.  _

But with Donghyuck, he calls him sweet things like  _ princess, sweetheart, baby _ , and etc. 

Donghyuck finds himself clinging onto Mark as he leans his head up to kiss him back. He’s too distracted to focus on the kiss when Mark’s long finger pushes into his sloppy cunt. He sobs into his mouth as Mark shoved another finger inside of him, knuckles deep. The alpha kisses him aggressively and he bites his bottom lip, cock twitching in his jeans. 

He’s scissoring his fingers inside of his tight, warm cunny. He slowly fucks them into him and each time he caressed his clit with his thumb. He pulls his lips away from him to trail kisses down his neck—nipping and sucking his soft flesh until there’s a red mark forming. 

“You’re getting your panties all wet like a bitch in heat.” Mark teases. “Aren’t you embarrassed for getting all wet in a train? You’re actually a fucking slut.” 

Donghyuck whines loudly and doesn’t comment instead he just makes lewd noises as the alpha continues to finger fuck him. His fingers curl up inside of him and he caressed his clit softly, pressing down on the sensitive bud. 

“Disgusting little slut,” Mark hisses. “You’re fucking creamin’ around my fingers like some whore. I bet you like being watched by a bunch of strangers. Who knew sweet little Lee Donghyuck gets off to be finger fucked in a train.” 

Humiliated, Donghyuck whimpers, and tears begin sliding down his cheeks. His cunt can’t help but ache even more at his humiliation. He’s sure his scent of sweet peaches is filling up the train and he’s sure everyone has heard him. His pussy clenches down on his fingers and he could feel slick dripping from down his thighs, dirtying his panties. His knees tremble and his thighs clench around Mark’s arm as he continues pistoning his fingers inside his tight pussy. 

“M’gonna cum…” He whispers with shame. 

“Fucking slut, cum for me.” Mark snarls against his neck. His cock throbs against Donghyuck’s thighs and curls up his fingers inside of his tight cunny. 

Mark fucks Donghyuck’s sopping cunt with his fingers faster—hitting his most inner sensitive spot each time. Donghyuck cried out loudly and he slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. He digs his nails into Mark’s sleeve and he squeals as his cunt clenches and grips Mark’s fingers. His knees almost five out as he feels the ball inside his tummy give out. He’s cumming so hard on Mark’s fingers. 

“ _ Mark!”  _ Donghyuck whines tearfully. 

The alpha smirks proudly and he carefully removes his slicked up fingers from his pussy. He brings them to his mouth and sucks up the juices, gazing down at the omega with heated, dark eyes. He looks to the side and ignores the embarrassed and shocked looks of some betas that wear his school uniform. 

“It’s your stop.” Mark points out. 

Donghyuck snaps his head and nods silently. It is his stop. He quickly tugs both his skirt and shirt down, trying to smooth down the ruffles and wrinkles. He doesn’t want his brother or father worrying about him. His cunt still feels achy and wet from Mark’s harsh fingering. 

He looks at the people around him with shame and he bites his lip. He’s too embarassed for being such a  _ slut _ . He can’t believe he orgasmed publicly with a few of his classmates and a bunch of strangers. He’s sure there’s going to be rumors of him letting his cunny get fingered by the meanest alpha. 

“See ya tomorrow, Kitten,” Mark smirks. 

“G-Goodbye…” Donghyuck stutters.

He turns away from Mark but the alpha grips his wrist to force him to look at him. Donghyuck looks at him with confusion written on his face. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot to give your  _ alpha _ a kiss, kitten?” Mark scowls. “Really pissing me off, y’know?” 

“I’m sorry!” Donghyuck leans forward and gently pecks Mark’s lips. “I’ll text you when I get home… Please don’t be late to practice.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mark huffs.

The slight quirk of his lips and the bright flush on his ears assures Donghyuck that he isn’t at all upset or annoyed. Mark’s more embarrassed at the fact that he willingly kissed him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuuckk,” Mark groaned, eyes clenched shut and furrowed eyebrows in pleasure.
> 
> “You really know how to suck cock, sweetheart. You sure you haven’t sucked an alpha off before?” Mark smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY HERE! WHAT EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR <3 Enjoy!

“ _Fuuckk,”_ Mark groaned, eyes clenched shut and furrowed eyebrows in pleasure. The suctioning and muffled whimpers around his cock makes him look down at brown, doe eyes that are glossed with tears. His lips curl up and his eyes gleam with amusement at the omega between his legs, sucking his cock like a good slut. 

“You really know how to suck cock, sweetheart. You sure you haven’t sucked an alpha off before?” Mark smirks. There’s hidden possessiveness and a gleam of jealousy in his dark eyes. 

_“No! I haven’t s-sucked an alpha off before!”_ is what Donghyuck wants to say. He has never sucked an alpha’s cock before so why would he say that? This is his first time having a mouthful of cock and he isn’t entirely sure what he’s doing. With the help of the tips he learned from the pornographic videos that Mark has been sending him for “practice _”,_ he’s figuring it out as he goes. He’s a dutiful student just like Mark expected and that means he’s a worthy omega. 

The omega’s cunt flutters in his damp panties that cling to his skin. He moans softly around his throbbing cock at Mark’s, suctioning his cheeks as he sucks him off. His tongue trails down the sides of his cock and trails over the bulging veins. He squeezes his balls softly with his hands after remembering one of the tips to giving great blowjobs. 

Mark’s fingers weave into Donghyuck’s hair, fisting the curls tightly to push his head forward, forcing his entire length into his throat. The omega chokes and gags around him in surprise. Instincts screaming at him, he immediately tries to pull back with tears streaming down his face. His jaw is starting to ache. His knees are most likely bruised from being harshly shoved onto the cold, hard floor of the boy’s locker room. Tears drip from his lashes, fluttering up to stare at the man above him. Mark doesn’t pull his cock out and instead forces Donghyuck’s head to stay still. The grip on his hair tights in warning, denying him from pulling him away despite his throat spasming around him. 

“What? Can’t even handle all of my cock?” Mark scoffs. “What was the fuckin’ point of sending you those videos if you can’t even take all of it? Did you even study them like I told you to? Or are you too fucking stupid to understand them? Is that it?” 

The familiar disappointment and anger in his voice force more tears to spill from Donghyuck’s eyes. He wants to shake his head and tell him that he did study! He _really_ studied hard! He practiced on cucumbers like he was supposed to! He whimpers pathetically and sobs, shaking his head at his questions. Mark tugs Donghyuck’s head back, making the pretty thing fall back on his ass. The omega sniffles softly and he wipes the drool from his lips, breaking the string of saliva connected to his cock. He averts his eyes from Mark’s harsh, scrutinizing gaze and guiltily bites the inside of his cheek.

The alpha begins to stroke himself in front of his face, not minding the stickiness of his saliva. He slowly pumps his cock and rolls his thumb to smear precum over his engorged rip. 

_“Your_ alpha just won a basketball game, the least you can do is make him fucking cum.” Mark huffs. “Should find myself a better fucking omega that isn’t a _dumb_ , _useless slut_.” 

“ _No!_ I’ll do better!” Donghyuck cries, fingers clinging to his wrist. “I promise, M- _Alpha!_ I’ll be the _best_ omega… N-Not a dumb, useless slut.. please!” 

Mark stares at him blankly but his lips curve up just a little and nods. The omega sniffles with a relieved smile gracing his face and crawl closer into the space between the alpha’s legs. Mark thinks that Donghyuck is awfully _adorable._ The desperation in his voice to do better. Promising him that he’ll be the best omega for him. 

Very cute. Makes Mark want to lock him up in his home to keep him all to himself. Then he’d just have to fuck some pups into him to keep him in bed. He chuckles to himself at the thought, it’d be a nice future. 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to let his cock sink inside of it, cock scraping the top of his mouth. He quietly gags as the big member hits the back of his throat, whining softly. Mark sighs in pleasure at the warm tightness of his pretty omega’s throat clinging to his cock, wishing it was his cunt instead. It’ll do for now, he supposed. 

Mark pushes Donghyuck’s head further down his lap, forcing him to take all of his cock again. With sick delight, he watches the pretty omega struggle as he chokes and gags around him pathetically. Though, Donghyuck easily gets through the harsh treatment while trying to remind himself to ' _relax your throat'._ He needs to be good for him, for _his_ alpha. To show him that he’s the best omega so that he doesn’t find an omega that isn’t _dumb_ or _useless._

Taking my cock just like I expect you to.” Mark groans. “Not so fucking useless after all. My pretty, sweet slut sucking me off just like a good omega. Take my fucking cock, _omega_ ” 

His cock throbs and pulses inside of the omega’s tight throat, sloppily sucking him off harder. Mark moans lowly as he grips Donghyuck’s hair, hips thrusting into his hot mouth. His warm mouth sunctions around him, so _tight, wet,_ and _hot_ just like his pussy. He shouts a curse as his cock twitches one last time before spilling his salty, bitter seed down Donghyuck’s throat. He keeps the choking and sputtering omega’s head in his lap for a while until he’s done cumming. 

“Better fucking swallow all of it. Or else I’m leaving your ass to find a better omega.” Mark threatens. 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen and he dutifully attempts to swallow his hot cum, gagging in the process. It- It doesn’t taste as good as the omegas in the videos expressed. It’s too _salty_ and _bitter._ But.. he doesn’t want Mark to leave him just because- because he’s being a stupid crybaby! Mark pushes him off after asking him whether or not he swallowed his seed. 

He grins ferally at the sight of the puffy-eyed omega with large amounts of saliva staining his cheeks and mouth. He looked incredibly fucked out from a simple throat fuck. He’s so pretty, Mark nearly coos. The omega releases a sob and clings to Mark’s legs, nuzzling his thigh. 

“ _Please, don’t leave me for a better omega!”_

Mark’s eyes soften and he sighs, tugging Donghyuck up from the cold ground into his lap. He never planned on finding another omega. Donghyuck is his and only his. Every other omega he’s seen don’t compare to him in any way. They’re too bitchy and prissy unlike his sweet, pretty Donghyuck that loves him with all his heart.

“There isn’t a better omega, kitten. You’re the best, don’t worry alright? Wouldn’t leave you for some other bitch.” 

Donghyuck whimpers softly and clings to his sweaty body, nodding at his words. His stomach flutters at what he said and his body relaxes. He’s the best. _The best!_ Mark gently pulls him off of his lap and onto the bench while grabbing a few bottles and a towel from his opened locker. 

“I’m gonna go take a quick shower so sit your pretty ass here and wait, got it?” Mark orders.

“Wanna go get something to eat? I know you’ve been wanting to go to that café near the train station…”

Donghyuck glances at Mark who has his back turned to him as he walks towards the showers. He beams immediately upon noticing how red the alpha’s ears are and warmth begins to spread in his cheeks. 

“Yes, please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, everyone enjoyed this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts! Honestly, I still have drafts and WIPS from Kinktober that I'm still working on. They're all almost done but as a procrastinator... I take my time LMAO I wish to add them to the Kinktober collection but? It's not October anymore? IDK what to do but... We'll see lol


End file.
